Anniversary
by Ou Matsurei
Summary: If you have to say the weakness of him Fudou Akio, then there's definitely just that one small weakness- that girl that was so cute, and making him fall so deeply in love with her 'Kudou Fuyuka'.


If you have to say the weakness of him Fudou Akio, then there's definitely just that one small weakness- that girl that was so cute, and making him fall so deeply in love with her 'Kudou Fuyuka'. So in order to protect her smile, he needs to become... much more stronger.

**Setting: Ten years later, not married but dating, living together- maybe.**

Akio is now scowling with his hands stuffed inside his pockets and looking at Fuyuka who was beside him with a slightly annoyed look on his face- the two were standing inside a store that looked quite 'feminine' no matter if its the decorations or the furnishings. And as for why Fuyuka and Akio are in this store? That's because Akio agreed to be by Fuyuka's side for the entire day, of course that also includes shopping etc. "Can I really choose? The earrings." Fuyuka bent over in front of the showcase with a bunch of cute earrings and shouted over excitedly towards Akio beside her in order to confirm again, she stared one by one at the delicate and cute earrings in the showcase.

"Just quickly choose already! I'm just right beside you." Akio who was leaning against the answered while twitching the corner of his mouth gently, he just wishes Fuyuka to quickly choose the earrings and leave this damn place... he really couldn't stand stores that have cuteness floating everywhere. If it wasn't for his cute Fuyuka, even if he kills himself he still wouldn't come to this kind of place. Ma, but he sees Fuyuka's satisfied look now anyways, that's enough.

"Hm, so hard to choose..." Fuyuka finished looking at all of the earrings in the showcase and frowned with a hesitating look on her face as she opened her mouth to speak, even though there were some earrings that were similar to those that she already had but the look that was different already made a lot of confirming that Akio was going to stand beside her and choose the earrings with her, Fuyuka turned her gaze back to the showcase with relief. Then finally after five more minutes, Fuyuka nodded with satisfaction while staring at a certain pair of earrings inside. "Ne, ne- Fudou-kun, what do you think of this pair over here?" Fuyuka asked while walking nearer to Fudou and took his hand pulling him towards the showcase, then reached out her hand to point at the 'Lazy Bear' earrings which were located near the last row.

"What's that... such a stupid bear." Akio scowled and stared at that heap of brown bear shaped earrings with detest, but that thing that looked like a bear seemed to appear often on Fuyuka lately, she was always saying how cute that bear was, but what was this bear called again...?

"How is it stupid, this is called Lazy Bear! It's so cute..." Hearing Akio's words Fuyuka puffed out her cheeks slightly and pouted while complaining, then turning back to the Lazy Bear in the showcase continuing to mutter, looking as if she really does like it.

"Okay okay! We'll just buy this Lazy Bear or whatever... but don't you already have that something bunny at home?" Akio watched as a faint red spread onto Fuyuka's white puffed out cheeks and tries to hold back to urge to laugh, after repeating with annoyance the bear's name he suddenly remembers the bunny earrings that Fuyuka was always wearing a while ago, yup... those damn bunny earrings that completely destroyed his image that he worked so hard to maintain.

"The bunny and Lazy Bear are not the same! And I'm seriously asking Fudou-kun's opinion-" Fuyuka glanced at Lazy Bear and turned her head towards Akio to explain, and underneath the Lazy Bear there hung a sign that says 'limited'... if this gets sold out then there will be no more.

"Okay okay... sure you decide on this Lazy Bear or whatever?" Akio scratched his head and said with slight annoyance while looking at the stupid bear in the showcase, he really couldn't refuse when Fuyuka pleaded him like that with that kind of look, even that stupid Lazy Bear couldn't defeat his Fuyuka's cuteness. Plus, Fuyuka's slight stubbornness now and then actually makes him feel an inexplicable superiority...

"Yup-!" Fuyuka nodded towards Akio's direction happily, and then Fuyuka watches Akio walk over to the staff and pointed at the Lazy Bear earrings in the showcase, then the staff takes out the keys to open the showcase and check them out at the counter then wraps them. During the time when Akio was paying the money, Fuyuka continued to stare at the rest of the earrings in the showcase. Actually besdies the Lazy Bear earrings, she also likes the sunflower earrings and diamond ones. She'll buy them next time? After all she doesn't really want them that much, and she can also invite Aki and the others.

"Excuse me- please wrap up this and this for me too." Akio suddenly appeared behind Fuyuka, he followed Fuyuka's gaze and noticed the sunflower earrings and the other pair, Akio couldn't resist twitching the corner of his mouth upwards slightly grinning, then reached out his hand calling for the staff and pointing at the earrings.

"Huh, huh? Fudou-kun?" Fuyuka who was still staring at the earrings as if she was enchanted by them heard Akio's voice and snapped awake, she watched as the staff walked quickly towards the showcase and took out the two pairs of earrings she liked then quickly walk back towards the counter to wrap them.

"You want them right? Then we'll just buy them too." After speaking Akio took out his wallet to pay.

The staff took the money quickly and responded formally with a "Thank you for coming, please come again." something like that. At last the couple left the store which was filled with shoujo flavor- when Akio walked out there was a 'I survived' feeling in his mind, that kind of store really didn't suit him...

"I was thinking of buying them next time..." Fuyuka remarked with a slight out while looking at the delicately wrapped boxes in her hand with a small happy feeling, she could buy these kind of earrings herself... and Akio had already given her a pair, after all she already had a job so buying earrings for herself shouldn't be a problem. Actually she was always wondering, Akio was always shopping or doing other stuff with her like this- won't he feel... pretty troubled or something?

"No, today is our anniversary for dating for a full two years, remember? I already said so, today no matter what you say I'll always promise to do so." After listening to Fuyuka mutter Akio reached out his hand and blocked Fuyuka's mouth when she looks as if she was going to say more, shaking his head gently while talking with a tone that shows that he can not be refused.

"This I know... then, I'm going to ask Fudou-kun for a stubborn favor-" Fuyuka's pale face immediately turned red after hearing Akio's words, even though she already tried her best to get used to these words... but suddenly putting on such a serious face anyone would be this embarrassed right?

"Sure-" Akio blinked with surprise at Fuyuka, he didn't think that Fuyuka would ask for a stubborn request... it's got to be an easy case again maybe?

"It's just this- Fudou-kun and me, we'll each wear on earring." Fuyuka raised the Lazy Bear earring from the delicately wrapped box and swung it in front of Akio for quiet some time, then gazed at him with an expectancy look waiting for his reply.

"You... really want me to wear that... d, da...mn Lazy Bear something?" Akio walked backwards half a step with a stunned expression while staring at Fuyuka with a face that says 'Are you kidding me?', how can a man like him wear that kind of earring?

"Yes, Fudou-kun said so- whatever request I give you'll, do, it, right?" Fuyuka nodded gently and stuck out her tongue with a pretty cute expression at Akio while replying him, she opened the wrapping paper by herself and put on one of the earrings, then dangles the other one in front of Akio's face waiting for his action.

"Ah- okay, okay! I'll, I'll wear it okay!" Watching Fuyuka using that expectantly look staring at him like that Akio finally gave in with a yell, quickly takes down his old earring and pocketing it then grabbing the earring in Fuyuka's palm and putting it on.

"Hooray-" Fuyuka watching the scene raised her arms up and waved them around while shouting, this action caused some glances from the by-passers and a few whispers plus laughter.

"Okay... where are we going next?" Akio took Fuyuka's hand and walked quickly down the street, right now he only wants to leave this dumb place as fast as he can... the by-passers staring at the damn bear on his ear was already making him uncomfortable. During this 'anniversary', Akio obediently wore the bear earring for a whole day of course- he swore in his mind that, some day he'll definitely make that damn whatever bear disappear from this world.


End file.
